


Best friend

by lastoneleft



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: FTLGBTales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Gray feels very lucky to have Natsu.





	Best friend

Gray has known it a long time, somewhere far in the back of his mind. It happened before the Grand Magic Games, before their first S Class trial, before Galuna Island.

It budded while they were young. Too young to understand why they feel the need to be around each other all the time, or why they only knew how to express that need through thrown fists and snarled insults.

It’s been rooted deep in Gray’s chest for years, the affection he feels for Natsu. It’s flared and grown, made a comfy home within him until it became second nature to hold him, to touch and caress, bask in his presence, revel in their memories.

Gray has listened to Natsu gripe, laugh, and cry. He’s competed against him, challenged him to better himself, held him while he cried, and he will continue to do so for as long as Natsu will let him.

Some days Gray looks at Natsu and wonders how he got so lucky. He doesn’t voice this often. Natsu would brag entirely too much. Other days Natsu does something like smack his drink out of his own hand when he’s talking with his hands and too excited about whatever it is he’s going off on and shatters yet another glass. Those are the times Gray asks if this is really his mate, if this is who he’s fucking stuck with. That, he doesn’t hesitate to say, and he laughs when Natsu tosses the wet, alcohol soiled towel at him.

Some days Natsu looks at Gray the same way, whether it’s in awe or endearment when Gray makes an ass of himself.

Natsu’s looking at him like that now, eyes puffy and red rimmed. Gray has tripped over the blanket, the one he just pulled out of the dryer to wrap Natsu in because he knows that never fails to make him feel better. Natsu can’t stop laughing and Gray’s grumbling for him to shut up.

Natsu slides off the couch, sits next to Gray, and wipes tears from his eyes. Gray’s struck with warmth in his chest, familiar and welcome. They’re tears of mirth. He’s  _ finally _ managed to cheer Natsu up after such a shitty day.

Natsu runs his fingers through Gray’s hair, nails grazing against Gray's scalp. “You’re–” Natsu wheezes. He takes a moment to compose himself while Gray pretends he’s still offended. “You’re–” Natsu blinks those beautiful, bright eyes at Gray, and his expression shifts, from that endearment to awe. “You’re my best friend.”

Gray has known it a long time, somewhere far in the back of his mind. It happened before the Grand Magic Games, before their first S Class trial, before Galuna Island. But hearing Natsu say it out loud is like discovering it for the first time.

So Gray smiles, takes Natsu’s hand in his own, and presses a kiss to his knuckles. The same knuckles that have smashed into his teeth, the same knuckles that have devastated enemies that dare threaten him. “Yeah, Ashes, you too.” Natsu squeezes his hand around Gray’s. “You’re mine, too.”


End file.
